Sex is my work
by Canvas nut
Summary: A couple of "Adult Videos" bring in alot of cash, sex, and romance for the Code Geass gang. Warning lots of couples includes yuri, yaoi, and straight pairings.
1. Chapter 1

_Amatures_

"So how are we going to do this?" asked Suzaku, twirling his fingers while rocking back and forth on his heels.

It was a partly cloudy day in Japan. A perfect day to be living, loving, believing...unfortuantly these two were doing everything, but that. Lelouch placed almost every key, that was hanging on the silver ring, into the key hole with no luck in opening the beautiful chestnut door.

"Have you...shit...seen those...damn it...adult websites?" asked Lelouch still trying to unlock it.

A feathery, light pink dusted Suzaku's cheeks as he squeaked, "Y-yes."

"Then...you should...got it," breathed Lelouch, finally unlocking the door. He turned to his chocolate hair colored friend. "Then you should be able to based on the information you've seen."

"Lelouch, but what if we get...ah!" shrieked the fourteen year old as Lelouch grabbed his collar and gave him a quick kiss.

"Suzaku you know we have to do this. So stop being a baby," said Lelouch, opening the door with his free hand. He walked into apartment 252 while dragging his friend by his school uniform collar.

* * *

"Alright...we are ready to go," said Lelouch.

He carefully let go of the black video recorder onto the stand."Lelouch I don't know about this," said Suzaku.

The raven haired male plopped down on the cream colored bed sheets. He took in a deep breath and blew it out.

Silence settled over the two. Tick. Tick. Tick went the clock in the living room. The sweet white wall seemed to soak the two teen's presence as time ticked slowly.

"Suzaku this is just like an interview...only we will be having sex," said Lelouch, clicking a button on a remote.

Any other protest Suzaku had was silenced when Lelouch pressed the on button.

"Hello Mr. Naname. My name is Lelouch Lamperouge and this is," started Lelouch. "Suzaku Kururugi," answered Suzaku. "We want to show you why you should hire us for your...'adult' company."

Lelouch turned to Suzaku and put a pale hand in his chocolate hair. Suzaku swallowed hard and leaned closer to Lelouch. Their mouths joined together.

"Mmn...ah," they both moaned as their tongues danced.

Their hands ran over each other's clothed bodies, taking in as much touch they could get. Tan hands traveled down the older's clothed body until he reached the other's groin.

"Ah!" gasped Lelouch, breaking the kiss.

Suzaku began to massage that sensitive region while grinning at the other's bent head. Their mouths joined together again and a thrill of ectasy went up Lelouch's spine. The amythyst eyed teen pushed Suzaku back on the bed and began to unbutton the jacket and the shirt. The Sunflower middle school jacket was discarded of and the white shirt slid off of Suzaku's broad tan shoulders. He hissed as the cool air stung his skin. Suzaku then sat up to unbutton Lelouch's school jacket and dress shirt. Pop, pop, pop went the buttons. Suzaku placed his mouth on one of the pale nipples.

"Mmm," moaned Lelouch. "Ah!"

Suzaku's tongue swirled and twisted around the right nipple while his left hand teased the other. His free hand traveled down to Lelouch's groin again and started to rub. Lelouch kept moaning pleasure filled moans as Suzaku continued.

"No...don't...mmn," gasped Lelouch, but the other male silenced him with a kiss.

Suzaku's other hand sneaked into Lelouch's bikini underwear and started to pump.

"Suza..." moaned raven haired male as his hands gripped onto Suzaku's curls.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the agency where the adult video interviews were held...**

"Um...Mr. Naname, you better check this out," said a worker who was watching the sex camera placed in apartment 252.

"What...oh my," said Mr. Naname as he saw the two middle schoolars teasing.

"Ralf, I'll take it from here," said Mr. Naname, shooing the intern away.

"Yes sir," said Ralf leaving the interview room.

* * *

"Ah...ha...ah," panted Lelouch as Suzaku finally moved away.

Lelouch removed the rest his dress shirt and layed Suzaku back down. He started to licked the nipple that was suddenly budding on Suzaku's chest, but his ministrations stopped as he bent down to the other's boxers.

"What are you...AH!" gasped Suzaku as Lelouch lapped at the forming erection trapped in Suzaku's boxers.

He teasingly licked at the clothed erection so...so painfully slow. Lelouch slowly pulled down the rest of Suzaku's boxers and started bobbing his head up and down while sucking the erection.

"Ha...ah!" moaned Suzaku. "Will...you...hurry up ah...already!"

The raven haired teen mentally grinned at hisself. He placed two of his fingers in his mouth and lapped at them teasingly.

"Lelouch!" whined Suzaku who was starting to pump his own member.

"Alright...alright," said Lelouch as he aligned his moist fingers with the puckered entrance. "You pump...I'll prepare."

The brunette lustfully nodded. Lelouch pushed in his fingers into the hot tight ring of muscle. A groan ripped from his throat as he moved his fingers in and out. Suzaku hissed at the pain, but soon grew used to it.

"Ah!" cried the emerald teen as he pumped his member. "Lelouch I'm...cum."

"Just...a little...more," groaned Lelouch as he moved his fingers around to find Suzaku's prostate.

Suzaku suddenly arched his back and let out a silent scream of pleasure. A grin bloomed on Lelouch's mouth as his fingers moved over the same spot for a few more times.

"Suzaku...turn around," said Lelouch while unbuttoning his own pants.

Suzaku turned onto his hands and knees. Lelouch massaged his member for a brief moment then covered it with as much pre cum as he could. He aligned his self at Suzaku's entrance...

"Ah Lelouch!" cried Suzaku.

* * *

"Ralf you have got to see this," called Mr. Naname.

Back at the agency Mr. Naname's mouth was gaping at the two teens for three reasons. 1. They're teens. 2. They want a job that could ruin their future. 3. THEY ARE TEENS!

Ralf came back to the "Interview" room to see a raven haired teen pounding into a brunnette.

"Wow...usaully we get touches or masturbatings, but...they really must want this job," said Ralf.

"Indeed," said Mr. Naname, running a hand through his thinning, gray hair.

* * *

"Sorry...does...it hurt?" panted Lelouch, moving in and out _NOW_ slowly.

"Not...ah...much," breathed Suzaku.

"Just...tell me when...you want to go faster," replied Lelouch moving a bit quicker.

"Ah...mmn...good," moaned the emerald eyed male, gripping onto the bed sheets.

Lelouch moved in and out. In out in out in out. All the while listening to the delicously pleasure filled moans from his best friend.

"Lelouch...fast...ah...er," moaned Suzaku.

Immediatly the amethyst eyed teen picked up the pace with shorter and quicker thrusts.

"Ah! More!"

Sweat beaded on Lelouch's forehead, but he continued even with his poor stamina. Anything to feel his friend's tightness engulf him and hear the moans he _and he alone_ was causing.

"Suzaku...so...ah...tight," panted Lelouch.

"I'm...going to...ah!" cried Suzaku, green eyes covered with pure ectasy.

Lelouch gripped onto Suzaku's tan hips as creamy-white thick liquid spilled into the brunette's hole. Suzaku came with Lelouch as well, his liquid spilling onto the sheets. As two panted for air Lelouch slid out of Suzaku and removed his remaining attire. The beautiful pale male got onto his hands and knees on the opposite side of the bed. He placed two fingers in his mouth, moistied them, removed them and started to finger his self.

"Suzaku!" he moaned.

Suzaku quickly sat up and rubbed as much cum on his still hard member and _without warning_ thrusted into Lelouch.

"Ah!" cried Lelouch, slamming his head into a pillow.

The emerald eyed teen pounded in thoughtlessly into Lelouch. The screamed his pleasure into the pillow beneath him.

"Lelouch...so good," panted Suzaku, gripping Lelouch's pale slender hips while thrusting in and out. In out in out in out in out.

Soon they both came, barely lasting a second. Suzaku collasped onto Lelouch. Both were panting heavily.

"How...do you think we did?" asked Suzaku regaining his breathing under control.

"Well...the tape...went off when we...collasped," said Lelouch. "I don't know."

* * *

Ring ring ring went off the phone on the bed rest.

Lelouch wiggled out of Suzaku's grasp and lazily picked up the phone.

"Who can be calling at 5 in the morning?" mummured Lelouch.

"Hello Mr. Lamperouge and Kururugi. I see you both are resting well from your rough housing last night," said Mr. Naname.

"Who is it?" asked Suzaku rubbing his tired eyes.

"Naname," mouthed Lelouch.

"Did we get the job or not?" asked Lelouch.

"Oh yes, you did. Both of you did. With a little more training and experience you will soon be masters," said Mr. Naname as if he were explaing to a young adolescent. "Enjoy my Interview apartment and come to my office. I will have an escort there waiting for you outside of your school. You both enjoy yourselves...Amatures."

"That's all we get? No questions or anything," said Lelouch, placing the phone back on the table.

"I'm still not sure about this job Lelouch," said Suzaku, scratching the back of his head.

A pale hand cupped Suzaku's chin and turned his head to him.

"Suzaku we are doing this for Nunnaly and as long we're together..." said Lelouch.

"We can do anything," finished Suzaku, moving his forehead to Lelouch's so they were touching.

"Exactly...are you up for another round since we're up?" asked Lelouch, darting his purple eyes away.

Suzaku smiled and answered with a chaste kiss.

**What will happen next?**


	2. Chapter 2

First job

"I need to see Mr. Lamp...er...gue," started Ralf.

"That's Lamperogue," said Lelouch standing up.

"Yeah...okay you have your first assignment today so please follow me," said Ralf walking away from the waiting room.

Lelouch followed nervous, but at the same time eager. Suzaku was stuck doing _training_ the moment they stepped into the "school" building. Actually it is a school, but covered for their "extra activities". Ralf came to a halt at a chesnut door.

"Now go in there," said Ralf, opening the door.

Lelouch walked in and all he saw was a living room style room. It had a couch, a coffee table, and a lamp on the side table. Lelouch sat on the couch as the door closed.

"Now you will be taped right after I am off the speaker. Your job is to masturbate until...a professional comes in okay?" said Ralf.

Lelouch nodded and the speaker cut off. Lelouch's stomach churned. He slowly unzipped his pants and started rubbing his member. Unfortuanatly he was not turned on so easily.

'Damn...' thought Lelouch. Suddenly an idea hit him. Lelouch closed his eyes and pictured Suzaku...panting, moaning, begging for him to...

"Ah," moaned Lelouch as his hand started to massage his _hardening_ member. "Mmm...Suzaku..."

Lelouch started to pump his member with images of Suzaku flooding his mind. Lelouch finally pulled down his pants and underwear then began to play with his entrance. Two fingers rose up to his pale soft lips and began to suck and lick all over them.

"Ha...ah ya," cried Lelouch as his two fingers slipped into his entrance.

They slowly went in and out. In out in out. They went faster and faster until...

"Oh god!" cried Lelouch as he found his prostate. He went over his spot over and over and over and over again. Lelouch closed his eyes and shot his head back in pure ectasy.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself," said a voice out of the blue.

Lelouch jumped and saw a tall, slender girl (around his age) with lime green hair and honey gold eyes. She was wearing a very short mini skirt and a tight top.

"W-who are you?" asked Lelouch, with bewildered eyes.

The girl glided to wear Lelouch was lying, put her arms on either side of his torso, place her legs in between his, and brought her face to close.

"Shh...just do what you were doing before," she whispered seductivly. She kissed him deeply slipping her tongue in his mouth. Lelouch struggled, but soon melted.

The girl removed his fingers from his entrance. Lelouch groaned in protest, but was soon replaced with a pleasure filled gasp. The girl was fingering him over his prostate (and she just came into the room).

"What are..." Lelouch was cut off with another kiss.

In out in out in out went the girl's fingers.

"Feels good...right?" asked the girl watching her partner moan and shudder. She smirked. She removed her fingers to remove _unecessary_ clothing. She pulled down her skirt and pulled off her top (without surprise not wearing a bra or panties).

She gripped Lelouch's member and slowly lowered her self on it. Lelouch blushed red, as the girl moaned and gasped. Soon Lelouch's erection was completly inside. The lime-girl started bouncing up and down.

"Oh god! Fuck!" she cussed as rode Lelouch, getting faster and harder as she did so. Lelouch moaned at the feeling of the mysterious girl's walls clenching, un-clenching, and the way it moved up and down.

"Fuck me!" she screamed, golden eyes covered with lust.

Lelouch complied and started thrusting as she rode him.

"Ah ya," she cried as her head was thrown back with ectasy. Her hands rose to her breasts and she started to rub until Lelouch pushed her hands out of the way. He began squeezing and rubbing as she continued to ride.

"More ha," she exclaimed, she rolled her hips faster and harder. Lelouch thrusted with all his might as he kept touching her.

"Tight, ngh," he moaned.

The girl cried out and laid down on Lelouch (still riding him). She wrapped her long arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Their tongues came out and battled for dominance as Lelouch's hands snaked down and began to rub her ass.

"Going...to cum ngh," moaned Lelouch.

"Me too...ah slap me," moaned the limed haired girl.

Lelouch began to slap her ass as he rubbed. The kissed again. Suddenly the girl shot her head back and screamed with pleasure as white liquid filled her insides.

"Yes, yes, oh fuck yes!" she screamed as Lelouch came and slapped her ass. She came as well and stopped bouncing as she laid on Lelouch. Arms still wrapped around his pale neck. Lelouch was still thrusting trying to slowly come down from his high. Finally he stopped and panted, trying to regain his breathing.

"Nice job you too. Just relax there for a little while and return to your rooms for further instructions," said Ralf from the speaker.

"Not...ha bad for a...rookie," she panted.

"Who...ah are...y...you," he panted.

The girl rose up with a smirk and put her clothes back on that were neglected on the floor.

"I'm the professional," she said.

"Y-you...a pro...ha...fessional?" panted Lelouch still.

"Yes," she answered and walked to the door. She opened it and turned her head back. "And my name is C.C." she said and shut the door.

Lelouch sighed and laid his head back. He had a weird twisting feeling in his stomach. It did not feel like excitement for a new fuck buddy or hooray I completed my first job. Just a sick weird feeling.

"Great," sighed Lelouch as he lied there.

* * *

**Why does he feel this way? Is there a new interest on the move? What "training" is Suzaku experiencing? What will become of our two new "students"? Tune in next time!**


End file.
